Finding Your Way Home
by missingyouforever
Summary: Sometimes when something falls apart and you put it back together it is stronger. The hardest part though is picking up all the pieces to glue them back together. When a strong relationship breaks will it be fixed?


I do not own sailor moon. Or Mayday Parade which is where the title came from alont with The last sentence .

Haruka sighed as she walked into her house after a long day at the track. The only thing that she could think about was diving into Michi's warm embrace and sleeping her woe's away. As she entered her bedroom, she noticed that Michi's violin case was missing alone with her other possessions. Flying down the stairs in a sense of confusion, she sighed and took her other half into a safe embrace when she found her sitting on the living room couch.

"Haruka we need to talk,"

Michiru said as she neither returned nor rejected the embrace. Haruka fearing the worst nodded and scooted to the other side of the couch staring mesmerized at Michi as she normally would.

"Haruka I need some time. I need to work some things out. I have an apartment that I will be moving into, Goodbye."

Haruka felt as if a train had crashed into her as she watched Michiru her Michiru stand up and turn away. Feeling the need to say something, anything but having nothing come out.

"What do you mean? Don't I? Aren't I entitled to an explanation? How can I fix it if I don't know what is broken? Michiru what's wrong? Please don't go we can work it out I Promise. We can work it out."

"Haruka this is something that I need to work out on my own. I will still perform my duties as Sailor Neptune I trust that you will yours as well. So until we met again my driver is waiting. I will see you…..maybe."

Haruka closed her eyes as she sat alone on the couch in the house without making a sound as the news hit her again and again. Michi's voice ringing in her ears. Standing up she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to find a note. Pulling it out she saw that it was from Michi.

"I took all of the alcohol out of the house.

Don't drink out of the milk carton use a cup.

-Michi."

Haruka threw the note and grabbed her jacket. Walking out of the house she locked the door and hopped into her car speeding at speeds that seemed to break the sound barrier. When she reached the outskirts of town her lead foot increased in density. As she felt herself loosing control she smiled and went even faster going as fast as her new Ferrari sports car v12.

Soon she felt her car-slowing running out of fuel.

"No No DAMN IT!"

Sighing she closed her eyes and rested her head against the steering wheel and did something that she has swore that she would never do again. She cried over a girl. She cried over the loss of a person that obviously didn't love her enough to at least give her some warning. There was a difference between ripping the Band-Aid off and cutting off the arm.

Sighing she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her phone. Calling a person that she knew would come no matter when she called.

"Haruka you better have a good reason for calling me."

Haruka closed her eyes the hot tears still falling down her face hoping that her voice would not give anything away but knowing that it would.

"I need help."

She said with a little gasp and a sigh as she felt her throat tighten and a few more tears slip out as she closed her eyes trying to stop. She just wanted all of it to stop. She just wanted all of it to go away.

"I'll be right there. Give me ten minutes."

"Bring gas Setsuna"

"No Haruka we can call a truck in the morning for now lets just go home aright? We can and will deal with everything in the morning but for the moment we will just go home and you will sleep. Have you eaten anything yet? Why do I ask questions that I already know the answer to? After you eat you can go to sleep alright?"

"No but there is no better option. Sets thank you."

Haruka spent the following twenty minutes trying to look as normal as she could but failing. Trying to keep the tears from falling so that the tell tale marks wouldn't be all over her face for the world to see.

"Michiru."

Silently she waited for Setsuna to come take her home.


End file.
